Inkjet printers for performing printing in an inkjet scheme according to the related art are being widely used. The inkjet printers eject ink drops from inkjet heads onto media, thereby forming ink dots on the media. These dots form individual pixels of print images. Also, as a configuration for an inkjet printer, a serial type configuration for controlling an inkjet head such that the inkjet head performs a main scan operation (a scanning operation) is being widely used. Also, as ink for inkjet printers, ultraviolet curing ink is being widely used.